1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus that includes an image formation device which forms a developer image on a medium, and a fixation device which fixes the developer image to the medium by heating.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an electrophotographic image formation apparatus is designed to use a fixation device to heat a developer image transferred to a medium and thus to fix the developer image to the medium. In this regard, there is proposed an image formation apparatus (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-106668, for example), which uses a cooling fan to forcibly cool a medium after undergoing a fixation device in order to accelerate fixation of the developer image fused by the heating.